Fire and Ice
by zaidxm0105
Summary: On a night in leaf-bare, two kits are born. Two kits who will save their clan from vulnerableness of being in season of peace. There is someone, something in ThunderClan who enough darkness to destroy even StarClan. These kits must grow up and choose the right path to stop the end of the clans.


**Hi Readers. This is my first fanfic. Please no flames and ALL (I'm serious) reviews will be taken seriously. Thanks**

 **I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

Prologue

The leafless branches rustled in the cold leaf-bare breeze and the branches of the dead trees cast shadows on the snow, the silence was broken by a clap of thunder and the shriek of a cat in pain. "Is something wrong, Spottedleaf? Is Sootfur going to be okay?

"Ashfur, Sootfur is okay." Spottedleaf soothed but she barely refraining from hissing at Ashfur and her "Not long now Sootfur" Spottedleaf assured the queen.

She saw a strong spasm take over the queen and a kit with a pelt of fire slithered out. As Spottedleaf licked the kit, images flashed through her mind. The kit was a full grown tom, racing through the forest and standing on the Highrock. This kit is going to be leader. "And as for the rest of the kits, they will come in their own time. As for you, why don't you go get a sturdy stick and some wet moss for her?" Ashfur nodded and ran into the forest bared of its leaves.

She was jerked away out of her thoughts by another spasm from the queen and another sack appeared in front of the queen. Spottedleaf bent down and nipped the sack open and started licking it "It's a she-cat!" she mewed. Another course of images went through her mind. The white kit would hold power under her brother as deputy. Spottedleaf bent down and whispered to the queen "Your kits will hold great power among ThunderClan and they will make it great again, the right way."

She sighed and looked down at the kits by Sootfur's belly. "Did she have her kits yet?" Spottedleaf turned to see Brindleface twisting around carefully, trying to make sure her kit didn't wake up. The queen had kitted earlier today and had one kit, Sandkit.

"Their so beautiful!" Spottedleaf had just realized Ashfur had returned and was staring at his kits, his gray tabby pelt ruffled and his green eyes glowing with pride. "What are you going to name them." she asked curiously, looking down at the tom and the she-kit.

"You name the she-cat." Sootfur said "Okay, how about Icekit for the white she-kit." mewed Ashfur

"It's perfect." mewed Sootfur

"Why don't you name the tom as well." mewed Sootfur and as Spottedleaf looked at Sootfur, thunder struck again _It's weird that they're littermates and they have completely opposite colored pelts,_ she thought as Spottedleaf looked down at the tom with an orange pelt that seemed to be on fire. "The tom can be Firekit." mewed Ashfur and she turned around exhausted and left, leaving the two mates and their two kits.

As Spottedleaf left the den, two stars shot through the sky and Spottedleaf knew at once. StarClan had spoken. _Fire & Ice will save the clan._

 **I'm saying this again, this is my first fanfic, so I tried doing my best getting ideas from other stories, but if I copied and pasted something I didn't realize, plz let me know. Thks!**

 **Allegiances**

LEADER BLUESTAR— blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

DEPUTY REDTAIL— small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

MEDICINE CAT SPOTTEDLEAF— beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat. WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

LIONHEART— magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. Apprentice: DUSTPAW

TIGERCLAW— big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. Apprentice: RAVENPAW

WHITESTORM— big white tom.

DARKSTRIPE— sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

LONGTAIL— pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

RUNNINGWIND— swift tabby tom.

MOUSEFUR— small dusky brown she-cat.

ASHFUR- pale gray tom with blue eyes.

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

DUSTPAW— dark brown tabby tom

RAVENPAW— small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white tipped tail

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

WILLOWPELT— very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes ( _Father: Patchpelt)_

Graykit- long-haired solid gray tom

FROSTFUR— beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

BRINDLEFACE— pretty tabby. ( _Father: Redtail)_

Sandkit- pale ginger she-cat.

GOLDENFLOWER— pale ginger coat.

SPECKLETAIL— pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

SOOTFUR- light gray tom with amber eyes. ( _Father: Ashfur)_

Icekit,-snowy-white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Firekit- handsome ginger tom.

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

HALFTAIL— big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

SMALLEAR— gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

PATCHPELT— small black-and-white tom.

ONE-EYE— pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

DAPPLETAIL— once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.


End file.
